La apuesta
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Una nueva apuesta entre Sam y Freddie ¿quien ganara esta vez? Primer One-shot disfruten.


**Hola, como estan?, aqui les traigo mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste, dejamelo saber atraves de tu review, vamos no seas timido(a), dime lo que piensas de este un One-shot, y te lo agradecere, bueno no los entretengo mas asi que disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este One-Shot le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

**One-Shot: _La apuesta_**

En el apartamento de Carly Shay, estaban viendo la televisión una pareja… o mejor dicho una ex pareja, habían terminado mutuamente hace 4 meses, después de eso todo se volvió diferente, Sam ya no lo golpeaba como antes, y Freddie había cambiado su actitud hacia la rubia. Los dos miraban atento a un famoso Show llamado "Celebridades bajo el agua", estaban aburridos sin saber que hacer, buscaban el método para matar el aburrimiento, peor aun cuando Carly se iba a visitar de compras con su hermano mayor.

-"Que aburrimiento"-se quejaba perezosamente la rubia.

-"Si lo se, hasta _Celebridades bajo el agua _se ha vuelto aburrido"-comentaba Freddie igual que Sam.

-"Si lo se, ya usan las mismas celebridades que antes, ya no es tan entretenido"-decía sin despegar la vista a la televisión-"Ves ahora aguantan la respiración"-

-"Si se ha vuelto malo el Show"-

-"¿Qué hacemos?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"No lo se, ¿Qué propones?"-

-"Mmm... ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo?"-propuso Sam.

-"Nah-"

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Ehh no lo se, tal vez por que siempre pierdo"-dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-"Vaya"-decía sorprendida por la respuesta del castaño.

-"¿Por qué te sorprende?"-pregunto.

-"Porque lo admitiste"-respondió

-"Si después de 5 años perdiendo, no es muy difícil admitirlo"-relato sonriendo levemente, haciendo sonreír también a la rubia. Luego nuevamente, vinieron los momentos aburridos sin saber que hacer. Sam recordaba que hacían antes para no aburrirse, pero cuando se referían antes se refería antes de su relación.

-"Oye Freddie, ¿Qué hacíamos para no aburrirnos antes que nosotros seamos…"-

-"...Novios?"-complemento Freddie, Sam asintió con su cabeza-"Bueno, antes me insultabas, me ponías nombres raros, y me golpeabas, y al final me decías que era para no aburrirte"-respondido el castaño, Sam luego de haber terminado su relación, lo empezada a tratar de otra manera.

-"Así ya lo recuerdo"-decía haciendo memoria-"Eres un tonto, Fredbobo"-dicho esto golpeo a Freddie en el hombro.

-"Auch"-se quejo-"¿Por qué hiciste eso"-pregunto molesto.

-"Para no aburrirme, pero que igual no funciono"-confeso aburrida.

-"¿En serio"-dijo con sarcasmo-"No debí responder a tu pregunta"-Otra ves Sam recordaba cosas para dejar el aburrimiento.

-"Freddie ¿Qué hacíamos para no aburrirnos cuando éramos…"-

-"…Novios?"-complemento nuevamente el castaño, y nuevamente la rubia asintió-"Bueno, cuando éramos… novios tú… tú me… besabas diciendo que era para no aburrirte"-respondió sonrojado.

-"Si lo recuerdo"-

-"Si recuerdo, que siempre me pescabas del cuello, y me besabas a la fuerza, diciendo que así te sentías mas fuerte, y yo siempre te correspondía"-soltó Freddie, unos segundos después los dos se sonrojaron de sobre manera. Ahora el silencio de aburrimiento se convirtió en un silencio de incomodidad-"De acuerdo esto se ha vuelto incomodo"-

-"Oye no es mi culpa"-Freddie la miro extrañado-"Bueno tal vez un poco"-confeso, de todos modos la conversación la había comenzado la rubia. Estuvieron en silencio varios segundos hasta que Freddie solo una risita.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto Sam.

-"No nada es bobo"-

-"Dilo"-

-"No es bobo"-

-"Dilo"-dijo con su método mas convincente, la intimidación.

-"De acuerdo"-suspiro-"Se me ocurrió algo tonto con lo que hablamos, tú sabes las apuestas que pierdo y los… besos"-lo ultimo algo incomodo.

-"¿Y que es lo que se te ocurrió?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Bueno una apuesta de quien consigue un beso primero"-

-"Suena interesante"-confeso.

-"¿Tu crees?"-

-"Si"-

-"Bueno… entonces ¿quieres apostar?"-pregunto, Sam lo medito por unos cuantos segundos.

-"¿Cuáles son las reglas?"-

-"Ok las reglas es simple gana el primero que consiga un beso"-explico.

-"Oye ¿y tú crees que conseguiremos un beso?"-pregunto Sam algo apenada.

-"Oh vamos Sam, ya no tenemos 13 años, hemos cambiado mucho, si hemos cambiado yo ya no parezco tanto a un nerd y tú…"-se detuvo.

-"¿Y yo que?"-

-"Bueno tú… tú te has vuelto… mas hermosa"-confeso Freddie sinceramente.

-"Gracias… supongo"-dijo algo ruborizada.

-"El punto es que no nos costara conseguir un beso"-

-"Si creo que tienes razón"-dijo ya mas convencida.

-"Ahora hablemos de las reglas, primero que nada solo mañana será el plazo, porque estoy seguro que no será tan difícil conseguir el primer día, también él o ella nos tiene que besar, no nosotros y por ultimo el primero que lo consiga, manda un mensaje diciendo que lo consiguió"-explico las reglas Freddie.

-"¿Y como sabre si no es mentira?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Buen punto, bueno… nosotros recordamos al menos un poco de cómo nos besábamos… ¿cierto?"-la verdad es que tanto Freddie como Sam recordaban bien sus besos, el sabor, la intensidad, todo, pero claro los dos nunca lo admitirían.

-"Si"-respondió Sam.

-"Entonces después de clases, mas precisamente a las 3:30 PM, el que consiguió su beso primero, traerá a la persona que hemos besado y dirá como es que besamos, si concuerda con lo que recuerdas gana, eso si no mentiremos cuando digamos si es cierto o no"-advirtió.

-"De acuerdo"-

-"¿Algo mas que quieras saber antes de cerrar la apuesta?"-pregunto el castaño.

-"Si ¿Cuál será el castigo para el perdedor?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Si sobre mmm… el perdedor tendrá que hacer todo lo que el otro pida sin quejas"-sugirió.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-dijo Sam.

-"¿Es un trato?"-dijo ofreciendo su mano, Sam pareció meditarlo por un momento escupió su mano estrecho con la de él.

-"Es un trato"-dijo una sonriente rubia.

-"Claro"-dijo asqueado mientras se limpiaba la mano, en ese momento los hermanos Shay llegan con un monto de bolsas debido a sus compras.

-"Hola amigos de Carly que pareciera que no tienen casas"-saludo Spencer-

-"Hola Spencer"-saludaron ambos.

-"Hola chicos ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuve?"-pregunto Carly sosteniendo con ambas manos bolsas, Sam y Freddie se miraron y respondieron.

-"Hicimos una apuesta"-esto ocasiono que Carly soltara las bolsas por la sorpresa.

-"Ay no"-dijo asustada, ella sabia muy bien que una apuesta entre ellos casi siempre venia con una sorpresa tanto malo como bueno, y sabia que esta apuesta no iba a ser la excepción.

Al día siguiente, mas precisamente el día que tendrían que conseguir un beso cualquiera de los dos, estaban tanto Freddie como Sam buscando opciones si así podemos llamarlo, buscaban incesantemente los dos ya que los de algo estaban seguros que ellos no querían perder por nada en el mundo, aun Freddie que admitió el día anterior que siempre pierde, pensó que este seria la apuesta que podría ganar fácilmente.

Freddie caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela antes de clases, buscaba opciones, Freddie no era fanfarrón pero tampoco tan tonto, como para no saber que varias chicas le echaron el ojo al castaño, él sabia que fácilmente podría conseguir un beso de ellas, pero lo pensó mejor ya que ellas no querían simplemente un beso hipotéticamente hablando, así que lo mejor encontrar una amiga o una ex a excepción de Carly, ya que ella pidió que no la metan en esto así fue que encontró a una amiga y esa amiga era Wendy.

Freddie se acerco a la pelirroja quien estaba ocupada en su casillero guardando algunos libros, Freddie suspiro y empezó a trabajar si así podemos decirlo.

-"Hola Wendy"-saludo Freddie.

-"Hola Freddie"-

-"¿Cómo has estado?"-pregunto ahora en un tono coqueto.

-"Bien supongo"-respondió algo extrañada por como le hablaba el castaño.

-"Oye Wendy, ¿sabias que yo se los pasos, para que tú te des cuenta si un chico es fiel o no?"-dijo empezando a sacar a la vista su plan.

-"No"-

-"¿Quieres saber los pasos?"-pregunto Freddie.

-"Claro"-respondió alegremente.

-"De acuerdo lo primero que tienes que hacer es acercarte"-dijo Freddie acercándose a la pelirroja-"Luego tienes que ver sus ojos fijamente"-parecía que funcionaba ya que Wendy pareciera que entro en trance-"Te acerca mas, y mas"-dijo a como a 10 cm de Wendy-"Tanto como para estar segura si es fiel o no"-dijo ya esperando que Wendy se acerque.

-"¡Tienes razón!"-dijo de repente alejándose de Freddie, el castaño solo se quedo sin entender.

-"¿Tengo razón?... ah si tengo razón… ¿En que tengo razón?"-pregunto confundido.

-"En si podía ver si eres fiel o no"-respondió con una gran sonrisa-"Y descubrí que si eres fiel"-

-"¿A si?"-

-"Si, ya veo porque Sam se enamoro de ti"-soltó, dejando a Freddie algo sorprendido-"Eres grande"-agrego antes de irse con sus amigas con su nuevo descubrimiento.

-"Soy grande, pero no lo suficiente como para conseguir un beso"-dijo molesto, el mejor plan de Freddie no salio como esperaba, ahora tendría que buscar otra chica, pero algo bueno salio de este fallido intento, descubrió que es fiel.

Sam a igual que Freddie buscaba opciones, Sam para ser una chica ruda, sus gustos se han vuelto mas exigentes, ella quería besar un chico inteligente, cariñoso, atento y se es un nerd mejor, prácticamente describía a su ex novio, pero no era el único que tenia esas descripciones. Sam se acerco al chico que tenia en mente llevar a cabo su plan.

-"Hola Brad"-así es se trataba de Brad.

-"Hola Sam, ¿Cómo estas?"-saludo amigablemente.

-"Bien gracias"-dijo-"Sabes no me había dado cuenta, pero hoy te ves mas… atractivo"-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono coqueto.

-"¿En serio?, pues yo me veo igual de siempre"-

-"Recién me doy cuenta que tus ojos son bonitos"-dijo ignorando lo dicho por el chico alto-"¿Puedo verlos mejor?"-pregunto.

-"Creo… que si"-respondió forzando una sonrisa por la incomodidad. Sam rápidamente se acerco al chico alto a unos 15 cm de él, esto incomodo aun más a Brad.

-"Vaya que son bonitos"-exclamo.

-"G-Gracias"-balbuceaba Brad. Sam bajo la mirada.

-"Tu nariz no se queda atrás"-

-"¿E-En serio?"-aun estaba incomodo.

-"Si ¿pero sabes que es más lindo?"-le pregunto Brad negó aun incomodo por la situación, ella bajo la mirada nuevamente-"Tus labios… son los mas lindo que tienes Brad y son tan lindo como para comérselos a be…"-decía Sam acercándose a lo igual que Brad, todo pareciera que ganaría Sam.

-"¡NO PUEDO!"-grito alejándose de Sam, sorprendiendo a la rubia-"No puedo hacerlo Sam"-

-"Pero si solo es un be…"-

-"No puedo hacerle esto a Freddie"-interrumpió, Sam se quedo callada de la sorpresa.

-"P-Pero… nosotros terminamos"-explico.

-"Si pero aun veo el brillo que tiene en los ojos de Freddie cuando te mira"-confeso Brad, Sam no lo creía-"Y tú también tienes ese brillo, no me sorprendería si algún día vuelven"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres un fan Seddie?"-pregunta molesta característico en ella.

-"No, solo lo se, lo siento"-dicho esto desapareció de la vista de la rubia, Sam solo se quedo ahí parada molesta, ya que no funciono su plan de conseguir un beso, pero luego inconscientemente sonrío al recordar ciertas palabras_ "Aun veo el brillo que tiene en los ojos de Freddie cuando te mira"_, pero luego sacudió su cabeza-"Eso es…"-se detuvo por un segundo-"… pasado"-dijo tristemente, pero otra vez sacudió su cabeza, ella debería pensar en buscar otro chico para ganar la apuesta.

En la hora del recreo Freddie caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, luego de haber intentado 3 veces con diferentes chicas, todo salio mal, pareciera que la suerte no esta de su lado. Freddie buscaba hasta que encontró a una persona, dudo en volverle hablar, luego de mucho tiempo, pero pensó _"Yo no seré esclavo de Sam"_ entonces decidido se acerco a la chica misteriosa.

-"Hola…"-al chica giro para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al verlo-"…Valerie"-se trataba de la primera cita de Freddie hace alrededor de 4 años atrás.

-"Hola Freddie"-saludo incrédula.

-"¿Cómo estas?, primero perdóname que te vuelva hablar así nada mas, pero es que tengo que decirte algo que descubierto"-Freddie rápidamente saco a cabo su nuevo plan.

-"¿Y que es?"-pregunto Valerie algo confusa. Freddie de inmediato se acerca a la chica.

-"Lo que me di cuenta es que te has puesto mas linda"-dijo Freddie en tono coqueto, consiguiendo sonrojar a la chica-"Sabes hay algo que nunca tuve cuando saliamos"-decía mientras se acercaba tranquilamente.

-"¿Y que es?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"Nunca nos dimos un…"-decía pausadamente, mientras se acercaba aun mas-"… beso real"-Freddie relativamente estaba a 8 cm de la chica-"¿no crees que es hora?"-pregunto si se puede decir en su tono de casanova.

-"No"-respondió alejando a Freddie de ella, esa reacción sorprendió al castaño.

-"¿No?"-

-"Así es NO, tal vez si quisiera saber como son tus besos, pero yo también descubrí algo"-confeso.

-"¿Y que es?"-ahora el que preguntaba era Freddie.

-"Bueno todo empezó, porque quería vengarme de ustedes, luego que me abandonaste en mi propio show, empecé a ver iCarly para saber como vengaría, pero inconscientemente no me perdía ningún programa de ustedes tanto que creo que me convertí un fan de ustedes, y me hice mas fan cuando tú y Sam se besaron en ese hospital psiquiátrico"-explico.

-"No entiendo"-dijo confuso.

-"Lo que sucede es que de inmediato me gusto la pareja, tanto que me uní a esto"-dijo para luego sacar de su bolso de mano una tarjeta, se lo entrego a Freddie y este de inmediato abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-"Oh no"-dijo de la sorpresa, Valerie le había entregado un identificación de un club de Fans que era este

"_Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
><em>_Nombre: Valerie **(N/A: no encontré su apellido jeje)  
><strong>__Fecha de registro: 14 de agosto del 2011  
><em>_ Ciudad / País: Seattle W. / Estados Unidos  
><em>_ Categoría: Fan categoría "B"_

-"Wow"-sorprendido devolvió su identificación a Valerie-"No lo sabia"-

-"Ahora lo sabes, y te digo aun tengo las esperanzas de que vuelvan"-soltó emocionada, luego cerro su casillero-"Adiós Freddie y ¡Viva Seddie siempre jamás!"-grito mientras se alejaba del incrédulo castaño, suspiro vio su reloj para saber la hora, aun le quedaba mucho tiempo para que consiguiera una chica que lo besara pero paso otra cosa diferente a lo esperado.

-"No creo que sea tan malo ser esclavo de Sam, además ya estoy acostumbrado"-dijo, dando entender que había renunciado a la apuesta, y pensado que Sam ganaría, aun sin haber avisado, dicho esto se fue a su próxima clase, esperando que Sam le restregué en la cara que había ganado.

Sam ya estaba desesperada por que no encontraba un chico que cumplía sus exigencias, lo intento con dos chicos mas, pero salían con otras excusas de novias y extraño miedo a Freddie, tuvo que rebajar sus exigencias un poco eran las 3:03 PM casi todos los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, menos uno un chico quien tuvo algo que ver en su vida amorosa, alguien que odia, pero en estos momentos no le importaba, Sam se acerco al chico quien pareciera que estuviera esperando a alguien.

-"Hola Jonah"-saludo Sam, si había sido el exnovio de Sam, Jonah.

-"Hola ¿Sam?"-dijo sorprendido por saber de quien se trataba.

-"Bésame"-dijo desesperada porque se acababa el tiempo.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Que me beses"-reitero, mientras se acercaba para que le diera un beso pero Jonah lo impidio.

-"No Sam, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces"-soltó decidido.

-"¿Pero que babosadas dices?"-

-"Si Sam, luego del calzón chino que me hicieron en iCarly, jure no ser un idiota nuevamente"-dijo rápidamente-"Es por que tengo una estable relación con una chica que yo quiero"-dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-"¿En serio?"-Sam no lo creía, en ese mismo instante llego una chica alta y castaña y sobre todo bonita.

-"Hola amorcito"-saludo la chica a su novio Jonah, luego desvío la vista hacia Sam.

-"Hola cariño, eh este te presento a Sam, Sam ella es Stephanie mi **novia**"-lo dijo con un gran orgullo.

-"Hola mucho gusto"-saludo Sam aun si creer lo que pasaba.

-"Si es un gusto conocerte Sam, soy fanática de iCarly"-

-"Gracias por tu preferencia"-

-"¿Nos vamos?"-le pregunto la novia de Jonah-

-"Claro, adiós Sam"-se despidió el chico crespo.

-"Adiós Sam, así me olvide decirte que también soy fan Seddie"-soltó antes de irse, Sam solo se quedo ahí parada, eran las 3:10 PM, faltaban 20 minutos para que se acabe el plazo, pero extrañamente decidió irse al apartamento de Carly aun sin conseguir un beso.

Sam llego al pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada al apartamento de Carly, Sam no sabia si Freddie había conseguido un beso, ya que no había avisado, luego se lleno de coraje y entro al apartamento, lo primero que encontró fue a Freddie sentado viendo sus cosas en la computadora de la sala de los Shay, lo mas extraño es que no encontró a una chica con él. Freddie giro en su propio asiento y vio a Sam sin acompañante.

-"Llegas tarde Sam"-

-"¿Quién eres, el dueño del tiempo?"-Freddie solo puso los ojos en blanco, Sam buscaba con la mirada a la chica de Freddie, pero no encontró nada-"¿Y donde esta la ciega que te beso?"-pregunto Sam.

-"Pues no hay ninguna ciega aquí"-respondió el castaño.

-"¿P-Por que?, Se que hay muchas chicas, tontas por cierto, que te quieren besar"-aunque ella no lo diga ella se incluía en esa lista **(N/A: Apuesto que la chica que esta leyendo también esta en esta lista jeje)**

-"Si pues dime una sola chica que solamente quiera besarme"-dijo, Sam entendió a lo que se refería. Freddie era ahora el que esperaba que entrara un chico por la puerta pero nunca aparecía-"¿Y tu chico?"-pregunto.

-"Pues no bese nadie"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"¿Por qué te sorprende?"-pregunto la rubia.

-"Bueno, por que hay varios chicos que babean por ti"-confeso, y el tambien si incluia en esta lista **(N/A: Apuesto que los chicos que esta leyendo esto, también, creo que hasta mi persona jeje)**

-"Bueno si, pero mis gustos son muy exigentes"-

-"¿Gustos?"-pregunto.

-"No tienes que saberlo todo, tonto"-le dijo, ya que prácticamente sus gustos lo describían a él.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo pacientemente.

-"Al parecer, esto termino en un empate"-confeso Sam.

-"¿Empate?"-

-"Si empate bobo, cuando los dos no ganan ni pierden"-dijo para molestarlo, Freddie solo se quedo callado.

-"De acuerdo ya entendí"-dijo pacientemente, luego se Freddie se levanto de su asiento y se sentó en el sofá, igual Sam pero al otro costado, Freddie soltó una risita, Sam lo noto-"Empatamos por no besar a nadie, parecemos que el destino no quiere que besemos a nadie"-soltó el castaño.

-"Si tal vez"-dijo la rubia. Entonces Freddie sonrío al recordar los besos que tenia con su exnovia, entonces se le ocurrió algo, que tal vez pueda ser una misión suicida.

-"Sam, hay otra manera de quedar empatados"-sugirió Freddie con un pequeño temor.

-"¿A si, como?"-

-"La otra manera es…"-Freddie se levanto del sofá, ofreciendo a Sam que se ponga de pie también-"… que nosotros…"-

-"Nos besemos"-complemento Sam, Freddie por un segundo temió por su vida. Pero se tranquilizo al ver sonreír a Sam-"Parece una buena idea"-dijo algo apenada.

-"Entonces ¿deberíamos?, tu sabes para no quedar…"-Freddie buscaba las palabras, pero la realidad es que consiguia ponerse mas nervioso.

-"Solo para no quedar tan mal en una apuesta"-dijo la rubia.

-"Si solo por eso"-dijo sonriendo, luego sin darse cuenta se iban acercando, hasta no quedar espacio entre los dos. Se unieron un beso recordado, sus labios sabían tal como ellos lo recordaban, luego de unos encantadores 8 segundos de su beso, se separaron muy sonrojados.

-"Bueno empatamos"-dijo simplemente Sam, dio unos paso atrás para irse pero sucedió lo contrario, Freddie reacciono y la trajo hacia a él atrayéndola de la cintura.

-"No Sam, no empatamos…"-Sam no entendía-"… Los dos ganamos"-dijo con su típica media sonrisa, Sam sonriendo igualmente se unieron nuevamente un beso, ahora no solo para empatar de la peor manera, sino para salir victorioso con la que mas querían un gran beso. Carly en ese instante llega de la escuela, lo primero que ve es a sus amigos besarse, se sorprende pero luego extrañamente sonríe, saca su peraphone y pública algo en una página de fans diciendo _"Seddie ha vuelto"_, así es Carly era Fan Seddie y su identificación era esta:

"_Club Internacional de Fans Seddie"  
><em>_ Nombre: Carly Shay  
><em>_ Fecha de Registro: 14 de agosto de 2011  
><em>_ Ciudad / País: Seattle W. / Estados unidos  
><em>_ Categoría: Fan categoría SF_

Carly era categoría SF la máxima categoría que tenían los fans, y las letras significaban _Sam and Freddie=Seddie_

En cambio el tema de la **Apuesta**, como los dos salieron ganando y el castigo era que tendrían que estar haciendo lo que el otro pida sin quejas, se estaba cumpliendo, aunque solo se pedían que se besen, lo cual es normal entre ellos ¿cierto?, además Freddie había ganado por primera vez ganándose algo muy importante para él, a su chica Sam Puckett.

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, si es asi, no se olviden de dejar sus apreciados reviews, y si quieren una identificacion que tienen Valerie y Carly hagamelo saber atraves de sus reviews jeje, eso es todo,**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
